finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
La Cité des Cloches
La Cité des Cloches, zu deutsch Die Stadt der Glocken, ist eine Schlafende Welt in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sie wurde dem Disney-Film Der Glöckner von Notre Dame aus dem Jahre 1996 nachempfunden. Handlung Sora Sora trifft auf Richter Claude Frollo, welcher ihn wegen seiner Kleidung anspricht. Kurz darauf taucht Hauptmann Phoebus auf. Frollo erklärt diesem, dass er Sora verhört, weil er ihn für einen Zigeuner hält, die er abgrundtief verabscheut. Als der Hauptmann erwähnt, dass Monster in der Stadt aufgetaucht sind, macht sich Sora sofort auf den Weg, um diese zu besiegen. Am Platz vor der Kathedrale sieht er Quasimodo, der auf einem Alptraum reitet und das Fest genießen möchte. Als Frollo auftaucht, wird Quasimodo verunsichert und die Alpträume stellen sich gegen ihn. Sora beschützt Quasimodo und gemeinsam mit der Zigeunerin Esmeralda flieht dieser in die Kathedrale. Als Sora ihnen folgt, begegnet er den Wasserspeiern Viktor, Laverne und Hugo, die ihm erzählen, dass Quasimodo stets allein in der Kathedrale gelebt hat und sie seine einzigen Freunde sind. Als Sora Quasimodo nicht finden kann, verlässt er die Kathedrale und muss erneut gegen Traumfänger kämpfen. Kurz darauf begegnet er Phoebus, welcher ihm erklärt, dass Frollo das geheime Versteck der Zigeuner aufgespürt hat und Esmeralda somit in Gefahr ist. Quasimodo, der das Gespräch belauscht hat, gibt sich zu erkennen und will den beiden helfen die Zigeuner zu beschützen. Mittels einer Kette von Esmeralda, gelingt es ihnen den Hof der Wunder zu finden. Als er, Phoebus und Quasimodo das Versteck erreichen, ist Frollo ihnen gefolgt und nimmt Esmeralda gefangen und bringt sie zum Platz vor der Kathedrale, um sie hinzurichten. Sora, der kurzzeitig ohnmächtig wurde, folgt ihm und besiegt einen Alptraum, den Frollo beschworen hat. Währenddessen macht sich eben dieser auf den Weg zu Quasimodo und Esmeralda, welche er nun mit einem Schwert töten will. Als Quasimodo sie verteidigt, versucht Frolle diesen ebenso zu töten, worauf beide zunächst von der Brüstung der Kathedrale stürzen, jedoch kurz darauf Halt finden. Esmeralda versucht dabei Quasimodo zu sich herauf zu ziehen, worauf Frollo die Gelegenheit nutzen will, um beide zu töten. Jedoch gibt der steinerne Wasserspeier unter ihm nach, sodass er in die Tiefe stürzt. Quasimodo gleitet Esmeralda kurze Zeit später aus den Händen und wird im letzten Augenblick von Phoebus gehalten. Nachdem sich alle wieder in Sicherheit befinden, erkennt Quasimodo, dass Esmeralda und Phoebus sich sehr nahe stehen. Er entscheidet daraufhin, dass er die Welt außerhalb der Mauern entdecken will und verlässt die Kathedrale. Sora bleibt zurück und begegnet erneut dem mysteriösen jungen Mann, den er bereits in Traverse angetroffen hat. Er führt ein kurzes Gespräch mit Sora und weist ihn daraufhin, dass er sein Herz genauso versperrt, wie er es von Quasimodo angenommen hat. Dabei erscheint kurzzeitig Vanitas neben dem Unbekannten und er verschwindet in der Dunkelheit. Daraufhin erscheint das Schlüsselloch der Welt vor Sora, worauf er sein Schlüsselschwert benutzt, um die schlafende Welt abzuschließen. Riku Kurz nach Rikus Ankunft in der Welt, versucht Hauptmann Phoebus Esmeralda festzunehmen. Diese kann ihm jedoch durch ein kleines Ablenkungsmanöver entwischen und läuft an Riku vorbei. Der Hauptmann sucht nach ihr und befragt Riku, ob er eine Zigeunerfrau gesehen habe. Dieser verneint es, da er nicht weiß, was eine Zigeunerfrau ist. Phoebus kehrt zu Richter Frollo zurück und erklärt, dass die Zigeunerin entkommen ist. Frollo ist sehr erzürnt darüber und ist sich nicht sicher, ob es richtig von ihm war, Phoebus aus dem Krieg geholt zu haben. Als die beiden wieder verschwunden sind, erscheint Esmeralda bei Riku und bedankt sich für seine Hilfe. Er erkundigt sich, warum die Zigeuner gejagt werden und sie erklärt ihm, dass es Frollo ärgert, dass die Zigeuner nicht seiner Kontrolle unterstehen. Riku beschließt mehr über Richter Frollo in Erfahrung zu bringen und besucht die Kathedrale Notre Dame. Dort trifft er auf Quasimodo, den Glöckner und gleichzeitig Schüler von Frollo. Dieser erzählt ihm, dass Frollo sehr nett zu ihm sei und ihn vor der grausamen Außenwelt gewarnt hat. Quasimodo erkennt dabei nicht, dass Frollo ihn von der Außenwelt fernhalten will, weil der Richter sich an seinem Aussehen stört. Riku erklärt jedoch, dass es scheinbar auch nicht Quasimodos Wille ist, sich zu zeigen. Er rät ihm seinem Herzen zu folgen und hinaus zu gehen. Dort solle er sich Freunde suchen, die ihn so akzeptieren, wie er ist und erkennen, dass er ein gutes Herz hat. Als Riku die Kathedrale verlässt, um weiter nach Frollo zu suchen, spricht er zu sich selbst, dass er sich wünscht seine eigenen Ratschläge befolgen zu können. Kurz darauf wird Riku vom Kriegsspeier angegriffen und beschließt zunächst die Flucht zu ergreifen. Dabei trifft er zufälligerweise auf Frollo und Phoebus. Der Hauptmann hat sich gegen Richter Frollo gestellt, der Menschen dafür bestrafen will, dass sie Zigeunern Unterschlupf geboten haben. Der Kriegsspeier stellt sich auf Frollos Seite und dieser merkt an, dass es keinen Dämon, sondern die gerechte Strafe darstellt. Er erklärt, dass ihm diese Macht zuteil wurde, um Gutes und Böses offen zu legen. Daraufhin verschwindet er. Als Phoebus den Kriegsspeier angreift, wird er schwer verletzt und bittet Riku Frollo und die Kreatur aufzuhalten. Riku verspricht ihm zu helfen und macht sich auf den Weg zur Kathedrale, die rundherum von Flammen umgeben ist. Dort trifft er auf Quasimodo und Esmeralda. Ersterer hat die Zigeunerin vor dem Scheiterhaufen bewahrt und möchte Riku nun helfen. Dieser lehnt das Angebot jedoch ab und fragt stattdessen, ob Quasimodos Herz nun eine Antwort gefunden habe. Dieser bestätigt die Frage und erklärt Riku, dass der Alptraum sich auf dem Dach befindet. Oben angekommen erklärt Frollo, dass die Flammen alles verbrennen sollen und stürzt sich selbst in deren Tiefe, nachdem Riku ihm gesagt hat, dass er lediglich ein alter Mann mit dunklem Herzen sei. Der Kriegsspeier taucht erneut auf und ebenso Xehanorts Herzloser und der junge Mann, den Riku bereits in der Stadt Traverse gesehen hat. Beide versuchen Riku davon zu überzeugen sich wieder auf die Dunkelheit einzulassen. Dieser lehnt das jedoch entschieden ab und erklärt, wie schon in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, dass er den Weg der Dämmerung gewählt hat und sein Schlüsselschwert ihn zum Licht führen wird. Die beiden Männer verschwinden und Riku gelingt es den Kriegsspeier zu besiegen. Nachdem die Flammen gelöscht sind, trifft Riku vor seiner Abreise auf Quasimodo, Esmeralda und Phoebus. Quasimodo gesteht sich ein, dass weniger Frollos Worte als sein eigenes Herz, ihn zu seinem abgeschiedenen Leben in der Kathedrale gebracht haben. Riku erwähnt anschließend, dass er damals aus eigener Erfahrung gesprochen hat. Esmeralda erklärt, dass einige Dinge solange zurückgehalten werden müssen, bis die Menschen sie selbst verstehen. Riku erkennt daraufhin, dass er weiß, welchen Weg sein Herz gehen wird, öffnet das Schlüsselloch und verlässt die Welt. Schätze *Chronik zu Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep nach Abschluss der Welt *[[Schlüsselschwert#Schlüsselschwerter in Kingdom Hearts 3D|Schlüsselschwert Schutzglocke]] nach Abschluss der Welt Gegner *Kriegsspeier Weblinks Kategorie:Orte (KH3D)